After Emerald Green
by netanyar
Summary: After Gwen and Gideon defeat The Count/Mr. Whitman they have new things to think about and new problems to face.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Red Trilogy ending

Chapter one

"We better go find the guardians and free them from the chronograph room." I said still in shock from what had just happened.

"One more minute." Said Gideon pulling me even closer.

"It's not like one more minute will kill them." He said grinning

"One last kiss, but we need to do something about Mr. Whitman before he wakes up." I said gazing into his mesmerizing eyes.

"You two have till eternity to smother each other, now hurry up I want to see the looks on their faces when you tell them you two have been three steps ahead of them this whole time." Said Xemerius grinning.

"I'll tie up Mr. Whitman or the count or whoever is lying on the ground unconscious that's not Dr White." Gideon said looking bit confused

"And I will go free the guardians from the chronograph room." I said while wondering what I'm going to say to them when I open the door.

Xemerius came flying down and said –

"How can a bunch of stupid geniuses not find a way out of that room by now?"

I just laughed, if only they knew about the secret key in the wall, but then my thoughts wondered to my dress poor Madam Rossini. I have already ruined one of her beautiful dresses and now this one is also ruined.

"I hope Dr White is all right, poor Robert looked really upset and scared." I said sighing

"Don't worry he only got a knock to the head, he'll be fine in the morning." Said Xemerius smiling

We went down the spiral stairs but all was quiet, but as we came closer you could hear them quarrelling nonstop, but it was no use trying to make out what they are saying.

But now I was thinking how am I going to get they out of there, I don't think I should tell them about my secret key but that's the only idea I can come up with. I came to the door and my face must have said it all because Xemerius said-

"Kick open the damn door."

Without thinking I lifted my dress and kick as hard as I could. With a loud bang the door flung open to the surprised faces of the guardians. Who turned as pale as sheet when they laid eyes on me.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long moment of silence and very confused expressions on all their faces.

Was it that I kicked the door open, that I was lying dead on a table when I traveled back or was it all the blood on my dress?

Finally I broke the silence and said-

"Hurry up we have a lot to explain once Gideon and Dr White are checked."

"Gideon checked?" Falk raised his eyebrow

"I thought you were dead, you were as pale as sheet and weren't breathing at all." Said Mr. George

"I will explain it all later and- "but Mr. Falk interrupted me.

"We need to tell you something the-"before Mr. Falk could finish Mr. Marley interrupted him.

"Mr. Whitman is The Count and he held a gun to my head and he knock Dr White over the head and was unconscious just lying there on the ground-"

"Mr. Marley." Said Falk sternly, " Just breathe."

Then Xemerius replied with-

"That man will never get himself a wife if he keeps looking and sounding like an idiot."

I grinned and walked on before saying "I know The Count is Mr. Whitman and that he knocked Dr White over the head."

"Whose blood is on your dress", asked Mr. George concerned.

"You will understand when we get up to the Dragons Hall it's very complicated" I said looking at the spiral steps in front of me.

"And the Count or Mr. Whitman?" Said Mr. George patting his bald spot with a cloth.

"Please no more questions it will all be explained in the Dragons hall." I heard Mr. Marley mutter something but didn't bother myself with it.

We got to the Hall and Mr. Whitman was still unconscious tied to the foot of a table, but Dr White was sitting with his head tilted back on a chair. The guardian's eye grew wider at the sight of a knocked out Mr. Whitman and Gideon with holes and blood on his shirt.

Falk Rushed to Gideon, "What happened, you're shot, how this is possible, I don't understand"

"Calm down uncle I'm better than fine and it's not the adrenaline talking" he assured his uncle.

Gideon turned and said "Dr White looks fine other than a concussion. He should be fine."

Dr White groaned and tilted his head further back.

"Gwen and I will do and get some clean clothes and explain everything to you." Gideon walked up to me and took my hand. As soon as we were out of sight he turned and said-

"Gwen I love you and- "

Before he could finish I planted a kiss on his lips, he pulled me closer and I put my arms around his neck and his were on my waist. I closed my eyes but I could feel he was grinning. We heard voices from around the corner, we didn't care, but we did pull apart when we realized we said were just going to get clean clothes and come right back. We walked into Madam Rossini's sewing room then heard a huge gasp

'"What as append to ze beautiful clothing I made you two"

"Madam Rossini-." I started but could not finish.

"I zid not leave you with clothes that ad holes and blood on them"

"Sorry Madam Rossini, um well we just ran into a bit of trouble."

We grabbed our clothes and headed to Dr White's office. Gideon took some pills I'm guessing for pain then started pulling out the bullets, the bullets weren't even deep. After they were out the holes looked very small and weren't bleeding anymore, Gideon just put a small plaster on each wound. We headed back up and shared one last quick kiss.

"Should we tell them everything or just some of what has been going on."

"I'm not sure, I hadn't really thought about that. I think we should maybe not talk about all the rules we broke." He said grinning

"OK so we'll tell them noting." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just explain and see how far we get." I suggested

In the dragons hall we were flooded with question by everyone, but Gideon stopped them and said they should take a seat and let us explain without any interruptions or questions.

So we started explaining everything Lucas, Lucy, Paul, The Count, missing prophecies, second chronograph, the philosopher's stone, Ruby being immortal, Gideon being immortal, Lesley and Raphael and my ghosts.

No one said a word they were just listening, the shock on their faces told us no one had any idea what was really going on.

There was complete silence in the room the only thing I could hear was Xemeruis laughing and saying those boneheads had absolutely no idea, look at their wheels turning in their heads and you broke them he said grinning.

Then Mr. George broke the silence and said

"Knew we should never underestimate you, you smart little girl and you Gideon I'm amazed at what you two have accomplished without the help of us and doing all of this alone."

Sorry I didn't post I got far in the story but then got lost.

Thank you to the people that were nice and positive


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few question but very little to what I thought was coming, I think everyone was just so shocked and they couldn't wrap their heads around it.

So everyone went home Gideon offered to dive me home in he's Mimi and of course I said

"It would be lovely" grinning very wide."

The whole car ride we told each other how much we loved one another and that we would never be able to live without the other.

Then we arrived at my house then all of a sudden my face went pale and Gideon said-

"What's the matter'?"

"What should I tell my family and how should I tell them" I replied

"Oh umm, just tell them the truth and don't stall" then smiled

I got out of the car and looked at the front door. I could feel my anxiety getting worse at the sight of the door until a warm hand was on my shoulder. I immediately felt more relaxed and confident. I turned to look at Gideon who was standing behind me lost in thought.

"Should I go in with you" he asked

But I shook my head and said "I think my family might kill you after they hear what has happened" Then I grinned

"I think I'll be fine"

"Just remember to breathe"

I couldn't help to giggle

I build up my confidence and walk to the door and rang the bell. Then felt a kiss on my cheek and waved Gideon good bye and said-

"Good night I'll see you tomorrow after school" he waved and got into his car

The door opened and Mr. Bernard opened the door and said-

"Good evening Mrs. Gwyneth supper is about to start if you would like to join everyone."

"Thank you Mr. Bernard"

I went to the door of the dining room and heard voices shouting. It was my mom and Aunt Glenda. I stood at the door just listening with my hand the door knob.

Aunt Glenda shouted-

"How could you keep a secret like this for seventeen long years. "

"I did it to protect, her do you know what they would have done it they found out." Repaid mom

"Yes, she would have had better prepared and wouldn't be as stupid as a brick and she isn't even you child and you should have known better it's obvious that she would have inherited the gene, she's the daughter of two gene carriers"

"How dare you talk about my child that why, at least she had fun growing up and didn't grow up without friend and does not know what to do with her life now that she has actual time to make friends and have fun."

"You took this away from Charlotte, you and Gwyneth have ruined her life"

I opened the door and shouted

"If you think that I wanted this you must be joking. I would have much rather be watching a movie upstairs with my friend than almost being killed two hours ago and if Charlotte had had the gene she would have been dead now because she doesn't break the rules if it's needed. And if Charlotte was actually nice didn't just pretend she would actually have friends!" I was out of breath but I spun around, slammed the door and ran up the stairs to my room. I heard my mom call my name but I closed my door and caught my breath for a moment then called Lesley who immediately answered.

We talked for two hours nonstop still we discussed everything. As soon as we finished my mom walked in, she knew that after I talked to Lesley I would have calmed down and it would be easier for us to talk.

Then I started telling her everything Lucas, Lucy, Paul, The Count, missing prophecies, second chronograph, being stabbed, me dying, the philosopher's stone, Ruby being immortal, Gideon being immortal, Lesley and Raphael and my ghosts.

She had the same face as the guardians earlier, but she just listen never once interrupted me.

When I finally finished she just hugged me and said I'm just glad it's over and that you are safe.

Then she added "now who should I kill first." I just grinned at her and said "don't worry mum, you don't have too kill anyone."

I looked at her and said – "mum you should really go talk to Mr. Falk and clear some things up."

"Gwenny I-" She couldn't finish because I interrupted

"Mom I've seen how you look at him and how he looks at you." I took deep breath

"You mustn't let dad's death hold you back from being happy again, he would agree with me if he was here."

"Oh Gwenny your just like Lucy, so smart and beautiful, even some Paul in you brave and strong."

"Mom… you are still my mom no matter what, maybe not my biological mom, but your still my mom and I love you very much."

"I love you too honey and you know you can come to me no matter what."

We stood up and hugged each other very tightly that I couldn't move. I opened the door to find Nick, Caroline and aunt Maddie sitting in front of the door. Clearly they've been listening to our conversation because they were staring at me like… well I have just told them what they heard. I'm actually quite happy that they were listening because I didn't want to say everything again. I smiled and hugged them one by one and told them that I loved them.

Next day at school…

There was no English or History class for an obvious reason.

Lesley and I talked forever about what I had told my mom and that she and Raphael were going on their first real date. But then Darth Vader appeared right in front of me muttering words that don't sound that friendly and then said I promised I would haunt you for the rest of my eternal life. But Xemerius wasn't having it.

Come on you stupid ghost you no match for me one of the most powerful demons ever mad, said Xemerius. Before swallowing him whole I was surprise at it but I should of know by now that Xemerius has never failed me.

Lesley looked at my speechless face, she must have guessed it was some kind of ghost.

"Is it James has he come back" she asked

"It's Darth Vader but Xemerius just ate him" then turned to her grinning

"You little friend is quite the companion" then grinned back

"Thank you Xemerius, I don't need another annoying demon with me" and grinned at him

"Now I deserve a cat… Please I just saved you from that thing!"

"We'll talk about it ok, but no promises"

Xemerius got so excited spat out water on to me and Lesley.

When school was over I walked to the exit and heard Cynthia Dale whispering and giggling with some of her friends so I knew that Gideon was waiting for me outside, so I started walking even fasted and waved Lesley good bye.

I felt like running straight into his harms but I kept myself under control but when I got to him we flung into each other's arm we kissed my arms went around his neck and his around my waist.

I heard a shriek, guessing it was Cynthia and then someone say where did she learn how to kiss like that. We separated and he looked at me and his smile turned into a grin.

"Gewenny"

"Yes"

"Remember to breath"

I shoved him and giggled a little.

"I always forget that part" I said smiling.

"Well you better remember it next time or you might pass out"

"Well I'm sure I'll remember next time" then leaned in for one more

He kissed back so soft and gentle you can easily just forget about everything around you and just get lost in time. Another shriek of coarse and a comment from Gordon "He must be gay I mean look at him" but I didn't care finally we stopped and he opened the door of his mini for me and I slid in.

"I've missed you so much even if you just saw each other last night" I said

"I can't stand not seeing you every minute of every day" he said grinning

"You should really try grinning less, people will start to think you're some kind of psycho planning a murder" I said grinning myself

"But you made it so hard not to" he said trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't a wide grin spread over his face.

"Does that idiot know how stupid he looks" said Xemerius right behind me and giving me a bit fright.

"What is it?" Gideon asked concerned.

"Don't worry it just a stupid bat" I said while looking at Xemerius while he had a stupid grin of his face.

"Is he the ghost/demon that follows you everywhere?"

I just nodded

We got to the temple and Mr. George was waiting for us on the steppes with a big smile on his moon face

Ms. Gwyneth and Gideon you are expected in the Dragons hall before you go to elapse today.

I took Gideon's arm because I was starting to get anxious.

"Don't worry Gwenny I'm with you," he must have read my face

"I took a deep breath and walked on"

In the dragons Hall Mr. Falk, Mr. George, Dr White Mr. Marley were sitting at the table and little Robert was there hiding behind Dr White's. They all looked friendly so I let go of Gideon's arm and walked to one of the open chairs and sat down, then Gideon sat down next to me. There was an awkward silence but then Mr. Falk said-

"I would personally like to apologize to Gwyneth for not trusting her and holding back important information"

Then Dr White said-

"I would to like to apologize for my rude and untrusting behaviour towards you Gwyneth and that you for saving my life"

I was so surprised by their apologies, that I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. Gideon shoved me with his elbow in my rib cage that got me to realize I had to say something.

"Umm…thank you Mr. Falk and Dr White I really appreciate you apologies.

"And for both of you bravery we would like to welcome you into the inner circle" I looked at Gideon as he looked at me, his eyes were wide and I'm guessing mine were even wider.

"And we would like you to keep the second Chronograph save, because you've obviously shown great responsibility and we would like you to have it as a present for catching the count and revealing his evil plan."

"Oh thank you-"but Mr. Falk interrupted me

"There is no thank you needed we should be thanking you for all that you and Gideon did"

"You two can go down to elapse"

We stood up and was walking out but then I stopped and tuned around and said-

"Aren't you going to send a guardian with us?"

"No you two are responsible enough and clearly you both already know how to set the chronograph" Mr. Falk said grinning just like Gideon.

"Oh thank you" I replied

"You two are going to have way too much fun with this freedom." Said Xemerius grinning widely

We got to the Chronograph room after stopping at Madam Rossini's sewing room to pick up appropriate clothes for time.

"Now where or should I say when would you like to travel Ms. Shephard" Gideon said while taking my hand and I replied

"Anywhen as long as I am with you Mr. de Villiers."

"Oh shoot we better go and visit Lucy and Paul to tell them that the count has been stopped and that both of us are still alive, they must be worried sick." I said

"Yes, I think that's a good idea so what do you say Ms. Shephard to Lucy and Paul we go!"

"That sounds wonderful Mr. de Villiers shall we"

I prick my finger at the familiar sensation followed by a red blur and of I went.

The next second Gideon was right beside me and I took his hand then went over to the lose brick at to the key with the password for the day it was-

 _mecum est!_

We arrived at Lady Tinsley's house and Gideon knocked on the door. You could hear people rushing down the stairs and saying things we can't make out. The next moment the door flung open and lots of arms were around me and Gideon it was Lucy and Paul they hugged us so hard I could barely breath. Then they released and asked if we were fine and we replied in sync "Yes one hundred percent fine"

We went up the stairs to a room we sat down at started telling then it was Mr. Whitman and that she shot Gideon and I almost took my life and Dr White saved us both.

They were just happy that we both made it and that no one died.

Then Paul and Lucy stood up and Paul said "We have an announcement to make" Lucy's hand went to her stomach and then I shouted-

"You pregnant!…I'm going to be a big sist… then I chocked and coughed and everyone started to laughed at me while Gideon patted my back and grinned.

"I guess there goes the big announcement" Paul said grinning just like Gideon

"I'm sorry" and then grinned back at Paul and then Gideon and finally smiled at Lucy but then my eyes wondered down to her stomach which was fuller you could see but how didn't I notice it before. But then we ate some sandwiches and hurried back to the Temple before going back. We arrived just in time when we locked the room and hid the key and then familiar flip flop sensation took over me and then the next moment I was in the Chronograph room in the percent. Silently Gideon appeared right behind me and kisses my cheek and then my ear not taking notice of Mr. Marley who was standing in the entrance who as soon as Gideon kissed me when as red as a tomato.

Gideon took me home and joined us for dinner everyone was pleased except for Charlotte and Aunt Glenda who didn't look impressed.

I walked with Gideon to the door said good night with a kiss and a hug and watched him drive of.

I was talking to mum and she said "I took your advice honey, I went to talk to Falk and he asked me on a date tomorrow night"

"That's wonderful mum."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have not writen anything in like forever so I don't really know if I should continue writing this. Engish is not really my first language and I think what I wrote a few months ago is really cringy and a bit fast pace.**

I walk into school with so much weight lifted off of my shoulders. The count isn't a problem anymore and there are not so many mysteries I have to figure out at the moment. There is only one but I don't have to figure it out by myself, I have Gideon and the guardians to help me with the new project. Last night was a few interesting night. I confronted Mr Bernard on being my 'little' brother.

It was quiet funny the shock on his face when I asked him but it was worth it. The best reaction of the night was Lady Arista's face when we were talking. A mix of confusion, realization and absolout shock. Of course it took a lot of explaining to make Nick and Caroline understand what happened and how Mr Bernard is possibly my 'little' brother.

Now that I look back at it I understand why he wasn't so shocked finding me in the little storage space under by the music room or when I found the Chronograph he didn't even look very shocked. Why he treated me differenty from Charlotte.

Lesley has been talking about Raf none stop for the past twenty minutes with me mindlessly listening to her with the occasional 'mmm' or 'wow' from me. I sit in history waiting for our new history and english teacher to come in. I heard its a lady since the guys had a lot of complaints about Mr Whitman. The girls will be pretty upset that their fantasy teacher prince is not teaching anymore, especially Cynthia. Charlotte had to take a lot of convincing that Mr Whitman was actully The Count and that The Count only wanted to use the circle of blood for his personal gain and not to cure the WHOLE world of disease and sickness only to cure himself.

I wonder what would have happened if it wasn't me who had the gene and if it was actully Charlotte who had recieved the gene. Well then I think that Charlotte and Gideon would have both been six feet underground. I was the one talking to Lucas and I 'stole'the key for Leslay that just so happened to be the key that opened the chest with the second Chornograph in it. Charlotte would have never found that box because not a lot of people knew about the bathroom behind the painting. But she is smart and could have found a way out of the mess we had a few days ago.

"Gwyneth are you even listening." Lesley says huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. **(I use Gweyneth instead of Gwyndolyn because in the english translation they use Gwyneth and I'm just keeping with what I read.)**

I shake my head clearing it from my train of thought and I give Lesley my full attention.

"Yes I am." I say and she nods going on about how romantic Raphael is. He took her on a date to the movies and something after that. I started zoning out again.

The class room door opens and in walks our new teacher...

 **I'm kinda uninspired at the moment.**


End file.
